


Goodnight and Go

by mess0fadreamer



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, gigi goode voice: eugh god emotions suck, they are falling in love but it's complicated!!, this is my first fic am i doing tags right...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mess0fadreamer/pseuds/mess0fadreamer
Summary: ‘Geege’ Crystal whispered, despite knowing nobody was even in hearing distance. ‘I know we’re technically not allowed…but do you want to come into my room for a bit? It’s just…’ she trailed off, not sure where she was even going with this. ‘It’s just today has been really hard, and you’re the only person who can make me feel better just by being near me.’Crystal and Gigi unexpectedly find themselves thinking a lot more about being with each other than becoming the next drag superstar...
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 24
Kudos: 89





	1. Just sharing fruit snacks...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is set during/around filming season 12 of Drag Race. I've categorised it as F/F as I will be using she/her pronouns but writing about Crystal and Gigi in and out of drag - I'm utterly obsessed and in love with Crystal and Gigi both individually and together, especially any time they've discussed the possibility of them being in a relationship, so I wanted to write a non-AU fic of what I imagine they could've gotten up to! 
> 
> Title inspired by Goodnight and Go by Imogen Heap:  
>  _'Why'd you have to be so cute?  
>  It's impossible to ignore you  
> Why must you make me laugh so much?  
> It's bad enough we get along so well  
> Just say goodnight and go' _  
> /  
> "I want to stay with you all afternoon  
> evening, night and tomorrow  
> pressed into you so tightly that we don’t  
> know whose belly made what  
> sound, whose heart it is that is thumping like  
> that until I don’t know if the sweat on my  
> chest is yours or mine or ours.” - Yrsa Daley-Ward

Crystal knew that the other girls in the competition saw her as an underdog, and while Michelle’s comments on the mainstage about her makeup did upset her, she knew that she was in it to win it no matter what. Competing on Drag Race had been Crystal’s goal pretty much since she first started doing drag back home in Missouri, and nothing was going to get in the way of her making it into the finale. Nobody, not even herself, could distract her from putting her best, most kooky and unique foot forward. Or at least she thought…until she met a certain Miss Gigi Goode. 

  
When Crystal entered the workroom she was equal parts surprised and excited to see Widow there, she had booked Crystal for one of her first gigs outside of her hometown and seeing a familiar face momentarily made her feel less nervous. As she introduced herself to the other queens she noticed Gigi all dressed up like a pirate – somehow looking like the most beautiful and elegant pirate she’d ever seen. Including all the hot ones from Pirates of the Caribbean. Gigi’s beauty was undeniable, her skin was porcelain, her nails perfectly manicured, and there wasn’t a hair out of place. She reached forward to shake Crystal’s hand and gave it a little squeeze as she did so. Gigi’s smile was wide and genuine, making her stunning blue eyes sparkle and light up the whole room. Crystal wasn’t one to stereotype or make judgements about other queens, well she tried not to; but even just from filming the first episode she could tell that Gigi was utterly unique and infectiously talented, funny and quirky as well as incredibly polished and stylish. Gigi seemed to sparkle everywhere she went, and although Crystal could see how her professionalism at just 21 could intimate the other girls, Gigi clearly had a soft spot for Crystal – and the feeling was mutual. There was something special about her, the judges could see it and so could Crystal and all the other queens competing – and no matter how many of them were getting ready or stuffed into a van after a day of filming, Crystal always found herself gravitating back to Gigi.

They were different in so many ways, but sometimes even without speaking to each other they knew what the other was feeling. Whether it was nerves about a challenge or missing family and friends, as the competition progressed Crystal and Gigi slowly built up a friendship that was special and completely different to any of their other friendships. It was like just having Crystal around made Gigi feel calmer, and Crystal felt the same way. As the weeks went on and the competition became more intense, all of the girls seemed to get closer and closer. They’d all sit together at food services and pretend they were having a family meal, Heidi and Jackie would often joke that season 12 really was Ru Paul’s Best Friend Race. Not that they were complaining; it was amazing to make friends who were also competitors, each of them lifting each other up and supporting the different styles of drag. They all got along well, almost like sisters…but it was clear to everyone that Ms Methyd and Ms Goode had a particularly unique and intense connection. 

  
Every day when they’d drive back in the van to their hotel, Gigi and Crystal always sat in the back seat, sometimes giggling together and sharing fruit snacks, but sometimes just sitting in silence, allowing themselves to reflect on the competition and finally breathe after a long day. It was on week 3, after the buttons and bows challenge, that Gigi first held Crystal’s hand in the back of the van. It gave Crystal butterflies to have Gigi show her that she cared like that; amongst the chatting and the loud music in the van, it felt like the two of them in the back were in their own little world. Gigi had done really well in the challenge that week, but she knew that Crystal was upset and it made her heart actually ache a little bit to see her sad. Brita and Jan were being loud and singing some musical theatre songs while Jaida had headphones in and Jackie was debating some social issue with Nickie. Crystal sat in the back with Gigi, her head resting slightly on the younger queen’s shoulder. Gigi felt protective of Crystal, she knew that she was her competitor but she was also her best friend in the competition and she hated the thought of her confidence being knocked when all Gigi wanted was to tell her how utterly amazing, charming and beautiful she was inside and out. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she lowered her hand down to Crystal’s and their fingers interlocked. She rubbed her thumb gently over Crystal’s beautiful tanned skin, while Crystal gently squeezed her hand in response, a quiet ‘thank you’. Despite the chaos of multiple loud drag queens packed into one van, in that moment it felt like the entire world was just the two of them. Crystal never wanted Gigi to let go, the butterflies danced around inside her as Gigi’s thumb continued to rub circles on Crystal’s warm skin. Suddenly the air felt heavier than before, thick with tension and heat and… _desire_? Crystal had a boyfriend back in Missouri. They had discussed potentially having an open relationship in the past, but there was never anyone that had made Crystal properly entertain the idea… but that was before she met Gigi.

While they pulled into the hotel parking lot Gigi glanced down at Crystal who had rested her head on her shoulder for the duration of the journey. It was dark out and everyone else was preoccupied with their own shit. Gigi closed her eyes in a weak attempt to push away thoughts of feeling Crystal’s perfect lips against hers, she fought to forget the daydreams she had been having about the two of them being tangled up in their bedsheets, her tongue moving all over Crystal’s body, tasting every inch of her. They were friends. They were competitors. They were friendly competitors! Totally normal. No feelings involved. Just two drag queens holding hands in the back of a van, trying to ignore the tension in the air and the butterflies fluttering about in their tummies. The image of Crystal coming off the mainstage after crying in front of the judges came back into Gigi’s memory and it pained her to think of the possibility of competing without Crystal by her side. She wished so badly that Crystal, who brought everyone else so much joy with her infectious positivity and light, would never have to feel hurt or upset again. Gigi lowered her head down to Crystal’s forehead, and gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead, while her free hand softly caressed that beautiful mullet that _everyone_ was in love with. Crystal savoured the moment was if she was dreaming, but quickly bolted her head up from Gigi’s shoulder when she remembered that they were surrounded by their fellow contestants. Her deep brown eyes were wide with shock at Gigi’s gentle act of tenderness, and perhaps some surprise about the intense desire that the quick soft kiss had sparked within her. 

  
All the queens piled out of the two vans that had dropped them off at their 4-star hotel in the middle of nowhere. Although it was always nice to finish up a long day of filming and be able to get some time alone to unwind and relax, both Gigi and Crystal were finding it difficult to be alone with their thoughts and not be able to FaceTime their friends or call their family like they normally would. The production team actually weren't as strict as they thought they would be - there was a strict no phones policy for all the queens, and they had to stay in their own individual rooms at all times...but they trusted the queens to adhere to these rules, so room checks were far less frequent than any of the girls had expected. That being said, because they all spent so much time filming (despite them all genuinely getting along well) most of the queens didn’t mind the ‘stay in your own room’ policy. 

  
As they entered the hotel the girls said their goodbyes to each other, cheering themselves on for surviving another week and reminding each other to get their beauty sleep before separating off towards their own rooms. As fate would have it, Gigi and Crystal’s rooms were next to each other on the 6th floor. They had assigned two queens to each floor to try and minimise the risk of them sneaking around and hanging out (or hooking up) after filming. The two tired queens entered with elevator with their producer, both trying to act casual as if they hadn’t just held hands for an entire car journey and shared what felt like a really tender moment of veiled desire for each other. They stood next to each other, both of them staring forward, with their arms very lightly brushing against each other. They got off on the 6th floor and said goodbye to their producer, before walking down the warmly lit corridor to their separate rooms, both fumbling slowly with their room keys. 

  
Crystal swallowed hard and told herself it was time to summon the nerve to ask Gigi if she wanted to come into her room with her. Just to hang out together. Lie on the bed, watch cartoons and scary films…fall asleep in each other’s arms. Potentially recreate that forehead kiss from the back of the van. All very normal friend things.

  
‘Geege’ Crystal whispered, despite knowing nobody was even in hearing distance. ‘I know we’re technically not allowed…but do you want to come into my room for a bit? It’s just…’ she trailed off, not sure where she was even going with this. ‘It’s just today has been really hard, and you’re the only person who can make me feel better just by being near me.’

She looked up at the younger girl who looked equal parts surprised and touched by what Crystal had just said. But the rational part of Gigi’s brain started to kick in. It was only week 3, and she had her eyes on the prize _no.matter.what._ It was rare that she developed feelings for anyone, and any time she did develop feelings they tended to completely and utterly take over her mind. She didn’t have time for feelings, especially not potentially complicated ones about her competitor and friend. Spending a night in Crystal’s room would only give room for those feelings, the ones that were beginning to consume her, to grow deeper.

  
Gigi smiled at Crystal, she looked so lovely and vulnerable – her perfect wavy hair framing her unbelievably beautiful face. Her dark eyes full of emotion; full of wanting, full of hope. She walked towards Crystal and wrapped her long, slim arms around Crystal's warm neck, enveloping her into a hug, inhaling her scent.

  
‘Crys, I want to, believe me I really do…’ 

  
Crystal knew a no was coming and was already regretting even mentioning it to Gigi. Maybe she was reading into that journey to the hotel a bit too much. Maybe she was just being a good(e) friend.

  
‘I just don’t want either of us to get caught, we could get disqualified for being in each other’s rooms y'know… let’s just say goodnight and go.’

  
Their bedrooms were mirror images of each other, which meant that both of their beds were pushed against the same wall that separated their rooms. That night Crystal and Gigi both fell asleep surprisingly quickly considering they had a lot on their minds between the stress of the competition and whatever tension it was that was almost palpable between them. Unbeknownst to each other, despite making the decision to play by the rules and not by their feelings, they still spent the night together; both of them dreamed that they were together, just the two of them - holding hands and sharing forehead kisses (okay maybe more than _just_ forehead kisses) without caring who was watching. No complications, no competitons, just Crystal and Gigi, together in their dreams.


	2. Me, her and the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around episode 8 of season 12 - Crystal and Gigi's feelings for each other are becoming more intense and harder ignore, as well as being increasingly more obvious to everyone around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than I initally planned but I loved writing it, so I hope you like reading it - if you do, please leave a kudos and/or comment! Enjoy :)

Both Crystal and Gigi had promised themselves that they were just going to focus on the competition. They had continued to play by the rules and stayed out of each other’s rooms, mainly to resit temptation but also because they were both doing well in the competition and didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize their time in drag race. Widow had already gotten in trouble for smoking in her room, _and_ setting off the fire alarm twice. As the weeks went on and the more girls they had to say goodbye to, the closer Gigi and Crystal became. They spent a lot of time together during filming and at meal times, but never really got many chances to be alone just the two of them. After Crystal asked Gigi to come into her room and confessed that _you’re the only person who can make me feel better just by being near me,_ she had tried to reign it in with the emotional confessions.

Nothing had changed between the two queens and nothing needed to change, either – despite them both mentally acknowledging that they had been fantasizing about each other in such a way that was _definitely_ different to how they thought about their other friends. It was just the competition getting to them, of course they were bound to become exceptionally close in a short space of time, especially considering they had essentially zero contact with the outside world.

Crystal was missing her Get Dusted girls, they always knew what advice to give her when she was feeling stressed, and she was missing her partner too…although she wasn’t sure sometimes if she actually missed being around him orrr was just intensely sexually frustrated. In fact, one night she had a sex dream about both her boyfriend and Gigi, they two of them fighting for her attention only for Crystal to finally succumb to her lust for Gigi. She always wanted what she couldn’t have.

When Crystal’s alarm went off that morning she was rock hard. The thought of masturbating about Gigi after _that_ dream, and the fact Geege was just in the room next door was enough to get her off quick enough to not be late for breakfast. As Crystal felt the precum drip from her tip she imagined Gigi’s pretty little mouth below her, slowly licking her way up Crystal’s length. An orgasm rippled through her body as she lazily stroked herself to climax all while wishing it was Gigi’s hand and lips getting her off. Gigi’s name flowed from Crystal’s lips over and over as she came, as if ‘Gigi’ was some sort of mantra for her to recite to feel pleasure. She knew, or at least _she thought_ , that thinking about her friend like this was wrong…but it felt too good for Crystal to care.

Although girls in the competition had already commented that Crystal was quiet, she was only quiet around certain people – plus, it was difficult to get a word in edge ways with all the other louder, big city queens around. Most of Crystal’s home friends would actually say that she was kinda loud to be around, in the best possible way. And any of her past housemates would agree that Crystal was loud, especially when it came to sex. Moaning for the whole neighbourhood to hear.

Gigi couldn’t wipe the smirk off her face as she saw Crystal at breakfast that morning. She bounced into the breakfast area shortly after Gigi had come down for food, greeting everyone with her gorgeous big smile. Gigi thought that Crystal was always glowing and gorgeous, but she looked particularly extra glowy this morning – like sunshine.

Just as Gigi was slinging her backpack over her shoulder and picking her glasses up from the bedside table before heading down for some cereal, she was almost positive she heard Crystal call out her name. At first she thought maybe something was wrong, but then as she pressed her ear against the (probably paper thin) wall that separated their rooms she could hear her delicate breathy moans. Gigi licked her lips as the satisfying thought of Crystal touching herself and thinking about Gigi entered her head. She bit down on her lip in an attempt to restrain herself and let out a little giggle at the thought of her beautiful kooky friend moaning her name as she got off. It made Gigi feel powerful, she liked the thought of Crystal fantasising about her. The sexual tension between the two of them was almost palpable a lot of the time; there was no denying they had amazing chemistry just as friends but even Gigi had become more conscious of their blatant flirting in the workroom.

Crystal brought her bowl of granola to the breakfast table and sat down next to Widow and across from Heidi who were discussing their favourite songs to lip sync. She had decided that even though Gigi was her number one _friend_ in the competition, she could feel her feelings growing ever more intense and wanted to make sure that she was close to some of the other girls in case she got into her feelings a little too much. While it was fun to flirt and fantasise (and dream) about Gigi, Crystal knew from past experience that sometimes crushes could get a little too all consuming and she did not need any more distractions. Falling in love was absolutely _not_ included in her plan for becoming America’s Next Drag Superstar. That being said, meeting someone like Gigi was definitely not in her plan either.

As Gigi got a refill of black coffee she spied Crystal on the other side of the room, sitting next to Widow and Heidi. The two of them usually sat together in the mornings, and she wondered if Crystal felt too awkward to do so because she had literally just touched herself while moaning Gigi’s name. The thought turned Gigi on yet again, sipping on her bitter coffee in an attempt to distract herself from becoming visibly aroused in front of the other queens. She stood by the coffee machine for a little while, subtly surveying the room and what the rest of the queens were up to. All of the season 12 girls got along, and Gigi knew that she could definitely go and sit next to Jan, Jackie and Jaida who were absolute sweethearts, and well as being utterly hilarious.

 _Just go and sit next to Crystal, it’s not a big deal. Stop making it weird._ As much as Gigi wanted to give Crystal a taste of her own medicine and sit away from her that morning (two can play that game), after hearing Crystal literally moan out her name first thing in the morning, all Gigi wanted was to be near Ms Methyd and flirt to her heart’s content.

‘Good morning campers!’ she sang as she approached the table, Crystal sitting with her back to Gigi while Heidi beamed up at her.

Gigi stood behind Crystal’s chair and propped her chin on Crystal’s wavy hair, draping her arms around her cute pattered shirt and hugging Crystal from behind, earning a giggle from Crystal which made Gigi’s heart flutter.

While Gigi was always cold, Crystal was always warm – a perfect pair, and a perfect excuse for Gigi to always find a way to innocently cuddle up to Crystal in workroom. She sat down next to Widow and joined their conversation about what they thought this week’s challenge would be. Sitting across from Crystal, Gigi couldn’t help but smirk every time their eyes met.

‘Geege!’ Crystal squeaked, ‘Why are do you keep grinning like a Cheshire cat at me?!’ she asked, while playfully kicking Gigi under the table.

Gigi laughed, a mix of laughter due to the fact that if she actually admitted she had heard Crystal moaning her name that morning, she would be killed, and from nervousness over Crystal calling her out for her flirting.

‘No reason, I’m just in a good mood this morning!’ she replied, smiling her perfect little smile back at Crystal.

Heidi and Widow raised their eyebrows and smirked at each other. Gigi and Crystal, or Crygi as Jackie had taken to referring to them, had been close since their first episode but their friendship seemed to be growing more and more intense as the weeks in the competition went on. It was like when they were together, everyone else disappeared and it was just the two of them smiling and giggling away together.

‘Okay can you two get a room, please?’ Widow sighed sarcastically, ‘or at least stop flirting before I’ve had my second cup of coffee.’

Gigi could feel her cheeks turning red and now it was Crystal’s turn to smirk at the younger girl. As the production assistants called out that it was time for them to load into the vans and head to filming, Crystal and Gigi made sure they were the slowest ones to clear their table and the last to leave the hotel and walk out to the parking lot.

They walked out hand in hand, it had become their little tradition most days before and after filming. When the cameras weren’t on them, they held hands a lot. It felt weirdly intimate, or maybe that was just because it had been so long since they had been able to have any other type of intimacy… Gigi rubbed her thumb across Crystal’s tanned skin and gave it a squeeze. She hoped that whatever today’s filming had in store, they would both be able to make it through to another week. Gigi wasn’t ready to leave the competition yet, and she certainly wasn’t ready to not see Crystal every day.

They had survived the Snatch Game and the Rusical, with Ms Goode coming out on top two weeks in a row. Crystal was yet to win a challenge, but it was clear to absolutely everyone that Ru was in love with her and each week her confidence seemed to be growing and growing, with everyone slowly but surely getting hooked on Crystal Methyd. As they walked towards the van Crystal tried to push thoughts of Gigi out of her mind and think of her boyfriend, but each time her mind still found a way to insert Gigi into the picture, too.

**...**

It was a new week in the workroom and Jan was spending the majority of it explaining the other girls that her crying in the previous week was only due to Brita leaving, but it was about as convincing and Gigi and Crystal saying, once again, that they weren’t flirting. Nobody was fooled.

Their challenge this week was to market a unique product for a lifestyle brand, _Droop_. While Gigi was starting to get used to being in the top and winning challenges, she knew after filming her infomercial that it was a bit of a flop. On the other hand, Crystal had made a pact with herself to just go full in with her weirdness and it seemed to have paid off. The runway theme was Black Wedding and it was so interesting and fun for all the queens to see how they each interpreted the theme every week. As always Crystal put together the most unique concept and portrayed herself as a corpse bride, while Gigi looked like a Dior model from the 50s, so perfect and polished.

‘Crystal, how do you look so cute even covered in grey face paint?!’ Gigi nudged her as they waited to take to the runway.

Crystal threw her head back and laughed at the fact that Gigi, who she thought literally looked cute even when she was asleep in the van with her mouth hanging open, was calling Crystal cute in front of everyone. It was endearing and being complimented by Gigi just made those butterflies in her stomach start to flutter around again.

‘Hmm’ she raised one of her hands to her chin, as if to be deep in thought about Gigi’s (rhetorical) question. ‘I guess you’re just in too deep if you think I’m cute dressed as a zombie bride!’

she said, winking at Gigi and making her cheeks flush even through her makeup.

Gigi didn’t have a response apart from a quiet ‘shut up’ as she nudged Crystal again and hoped she’d stop blushing by the time she had to walk the runway.

Crystal was right, she definitely was in too deep.

By the end of their two days of intense filming, emotions were high and everyone was drained. All the queens were sad to see Jan go – she was the life and soul of the group, always so happy and uplifting. Crystal had initially seen her as one of her biggest threats in the competition, so for her to be in the top and Jan to go home was a big moment for her. And with Gigi being in the bottom for the first time, the group was feeling shook. It was a reminder that nothing was certain, and everything could change so quickly.

The six queens piled into the van before travelling back to the hotel after surviving another week. Crystal had offered to sit next to Widow, the only queen she actually knew before the competition. After that emotional lip sync against Jan and the fact that everyone on the mainstage said that Widow should leave, Crystal figured she could do with a friend.

‘Thanks girl, I think I just want to by myself…and smoke a box of cigarettes out my bedroom window while watching a crappy made for TV movie’ Widow responded as Crystal had tried to link arms with her and suggest they sat together for the drive.

‘You should sit with Geege like you normally do, she looks pretty shaken to not be in the top for once.’ Widow was sarcastic but caring, and Crystal knew that she was being genuine in telling her to look after her friend.

Gigi was sat in the back of the van as always, her eyes closed and her head resting on the window. Crystal wondered how someone could look so beautiful all the time. She was like a porcelain statue that had been carved perfectly by the gods. In and out of drag Gigi was gorgeous, not just in how she looked but in how she carried herself. While some of the other girls might find her confidence to sometimes come off as arrogance, Crystal knew this wasn’t the case – they had both discussed their insecurities, but somehow Gigi was just better at feigning confidence.

Crystal gently placed her warm fingers on top of Gigi’s smaller, colder hand.

‘Hey you’ she whispered.

‘Hey Crys’ Gigi replied, a small smile making its way onto her face as Crystal’s body heat warmed her up, instantly making her feel somewhat better.

‘I seriously don’t think you’ve ever looked more beautiful than you did this week, y’know.’ Crystal wasn’t lying, she was pretty much lost for words when she saw Gigi’s finished Black Wedding look.

‘Thanks babe’ Gigi smiled half-heartedly and sighed. ‘I know I wasn’t even in the bottom two, but I just find it so hard to not get into an anxious thought spiral when I don’t live up to my own expectations. I just want everything to be perfect, but of course it never is.’

Gigi looked up at Crystal who had a sympathetic expression on her face, she could literally never hide her emotions and whenever someone she cared for was upset, she felt their pain too. Crystal lifted up her left arm, motioning for Gigi to come and rest her head on her chest. The smaller queen snuggled into Crystal’s warmth, feeling incredibly thankful to have found someone as special as Crystal in the midst of this whole competition madness.

Having Gigi nestled into her made Crystal feel good. It made her feel good about herself that she could comfort Gigi, especially since she had been there for her every single time she got upset…which she felt like was a lot. She had felt this once or twice before, first with the first boy she ever had a crush on in Eagle Scouts, and secondly when she first met her boyfriend. That excitement and warmth with him had faded a bit, though. They tended to bicker over small things, and while he was supportive of her drag he never really showed a massive interest in it either.

Her relationship with Gigi on the other hand was different. She got all of Crystal’s weird, obscure references to pop culture, she loved drag just as much as Crystal, she loved queer culture and discussing gender and sexuality, but most of all she made her feel like everything was going to be alright.

Even though she was thousands of miles from Missouri and in a situation which was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, being around Gigi felt like home.

‘Geege, I know you said you want everything to be perfect’ Crystal stroked her hands over Gigi’s hair, which was something Gigi had done to Crystal in the past to make her feel comforted. ‘…and I know you probably care more about the judge’s opinions than mine, but please believe me when I say that you are absolutely perfect just as you are.’

Crystal’s sincerity and kindness made Gigi want to cry. It was comforting to hear Crystal say that, but she wasn’t just talking about herself when she said she wanted everything to be perfect. She was talking about life, too. Of course, when she finally got onto her favourite TV show she would find herself falling head over heels in love with her castmate. So typical.

‘Mhmm, thanks babe’ she smiled up at Crystal while her arm that was wrapped about her patterned shirt gently squeezed Crystal’s side. ‘I wasn’t just talking about myself though… like, why does life always have to be so complicated?’ she sighed as the van pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Crystal was starting to think maybe Gigi was talking about the two of them, and if she was being honest, she had been having similar thoughts too. Everything about Gigi was perfect – from her obvious good looks to her humour, her heart and her kindness, the conversations they had together… how nice it felt when they held hands. Her lips, how badly Crystal wanted to feel them against hers. Getting feelings for the drag queen you’re competing against on Ru Paul’s Drag Race? Yeah, that did feel like the definition of complicated.

The queens strolled into the hotel, none of them talking much as Jan’s elimination and that emotional lip sync were weighing heavy on the group. The air felt thick with heat, it hadn’t rained for weeks and the humidity was intense. One nice thing about their hotel being so out in the middle of nowhere was the lack of light from the city meant you could actually see the stars. Crystal and her closest friends, Lux Daya and Daegen often stayed outside on summer nights and listened to music while smoking and chatting under a veil of stars. Gigi on the other hand hadn’t seen any stars in the sky since moving to LA a couple of years ago – there were too many streetlights and too much air pollution for them to be visible even on the darkest nights.

They said their goodbyes to the other queens and made their way into the elevator, Crystal giving Gigi’s hand a little squeeze and the younger queen gently squeezed back. It was becoming like their own secret language. They walked slowly towards their bedroom doors, talking about everything apart from their feelings. Eventually it was time to say goodnight and go, and as always they hugged each other tightly before turning their keys in their individual doors.

This was always the worst part of their days, saying goodbye to each other and heading off to their separate rooms to be alone. While they both felt some pride (or awe?) in their ability to somehow restrain themselves from slamming the door and finally getting to make out, there was also a sense of trepidation – they didn’t want to somehow ruin the special relationship that they already had. But for both of them, it felt a little too late to be running from their feelings – they had well and truly fallen for each other and it was only a matter of time before they succumbed to their mutual desire.

 **...**

Gigi had spent the past two hours flicking between a true crime documentary and a rom-com on her TV. She couldn’t stand either of them – the first scaring her too much, especially since she’d have to sleep on her tonight, and the latter making her think too much about Crystal and all her complicated feelings. Her mind was restless, which happened often and made it almost impossible to sleep.

At home in Illinois when Gigi was younger she used to sneak out her bedroom window and climb onto her roof sometimes when she needed to think. It happened often when she was upset with her dad for saying something pretty homophobic, or sometimes when she found herself developing feelings for yet another straight guy in her art classes. It made her feel better to see the lights of people in their homes, to be alone yet feel like everything made more sense with a view of the city.

Luckily one night in the hotel, before finishing her ball dress (which she stressed over all night), Gigi had come across a fire escape at the end of their corridor which led down to the ground floor…and up to the roof. She was coming back into her room when she saw a hotel worker drop a key for the fire escape and figured…the hotel probably had a replacement key for the fire escape and would be fine. Gigi however, knew that getting onto that roof would be the _only_ thing to calm her down at this point. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got to the top and there was nothing locking up her entrance to the roof, and then laughed nervously to herself as she questioned just how safe this hotel was. _Well, at least I’m not paying to have to stay here_ , she thought to herself. Ever since that night, unless she was absolutely exhausted, she would sneak out onto the roof and just sit with herself and think about life. About her dreams, about how she was actually succeeding at doing the thing she loved most…and she did a lot of thinking about Crystal.

After Jan’s elimination, Widow’s emotional talk in Untucked with Chaka Khan, and how good it felt to have Gigi's arm draped around her on the drive home, Crystal was feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. She was proud of herself for doing so well in this week’s maxi challenge and the runway. But Gigi was right, life did feel complicated at the moment. When she got into her room she had a hot shower before bed, trying to relax and stop thinking about Gigi in the hopes of getting a reasonably early night…and maybe stop having sex dreams about people who weren’t her boyfriend. Crystal tossed and turned for about an hour but sleep escaped her. Just as her eyes were starting to feel heavier, the fire alarm started whirling.

Crystal squeezed her eyes shut in frustration.

‘WIDOW’ she mentally cursed her name.

It was the third time Widow had set off the fire alarm for smoking in her room, and while it would probably stop being so loud in a few minutes, this was the first time that it had actually interfered with Crystal’s sleep.

After five minutes of the fire alarm going off, Crystal decided to stick her head out of her bedroom door and see what was going on. Nobody seemed to be leaving their rooms, but when she turned her head to the right and the end of the corridor, she noticed Gigi walking down towards the fire escape.

‘Geege?’ she called out, her voice sounding slightly squeaker than Crystal had hoped. ‘It’s almost midnight, where are you off to with a blanket? Not going to another girl’s room…are you?’

Gigi’s head snapped around as soon as Crystal said that, and she had to laugh a little at the absurd idea that she would spend a night with anyone other than Crystal. She hadn’t planned on sharing her private hang out spot with anyone else, but she figured Crystal had already caught her in the act. And plus, she looked so cute out of drag and all sleepy – wearing cheetah print bed shorts and an oversized red college sweater.

‘No!’ Gigi basically yelped. ‘No, Crys that’s not it. I’m just…going up to the roof to think?’ saying it out loud she thought it sounded stranger than in her head. ‘I just can’t sleep…my thoughts won’t shut up. And that fire alarm was absolutely not helping’ she laughed and rolled her eyes at Widow smoking in her room. She cocked her head to the side and gave in to the voice in her head that had been desperately wanting to spend more one-on-one time with Crystal. ‘You can come up with me, if you want’ Gigi offered.

Crystal smiled widely back at Gigi and went into her room to retrieve her room key and put on some sliders before heading towards Gigi and the fire escape. Gigi went ahead of Crystal, with her right hand clutching the side of the fire escape and her left hand out behind her, holding onto Crystal’s hand as she guided her up onto the roof.

‘Sooo’ Gigi twirled around to Crystal who looked filled with awe at the view from the top. ‘This is where I come when I can’t sleep, because I can’t come into your room and talk to you’ she confessed.

Crystal felt overcome with emotion as she looked at Gigi, the stars illuminating her pale skin beautifully. In drag she was probably one of the most stunning queens Crystal had ever seen in person, and when she was out of drag Crystal thought Gigi was one of the cutest, _hottest,_ people she’d ever met.

She pulled her into a hug, wrapping her warm arms around Gigi’s small shivering frame. In these new surroundings, without the other queens or production crews or assistants and judges, it almost felt like the competition wasn’t even happening. It felt like they could be normal.

Gigi pulled back and walked Crystal over to her favourite spot, right in the middle of the roof – she liked to lie on a blanket and look up at the stars to clear her mind. They sat across from each other, and Crystal reached out instinctively to hold Gigi’s hand. Crystal sighed, a blissful sigh for the first time in days. Gigi was happy that she decided to bring Crystal up on to the roof, finally they could be alone…but it also kind of scared her. She knew that if they were to do anything, she would be powerless to go back – she was in her feelings too deeply to ever pretend she wasn’t falling in love.

The smiled at each other, both knowing that among the stars they couldn’t deny the feelings they were feeling.

Gigi scrunched up her nose in the cutest way, shuffling in closer to Crystal and moving her head to the side, ‘What’re we gonna do about this?’ she asked, hoping Crystal knew what she was asking.

Crystal sat up straighter and pulled Gigi onto her lap so the younger queen was almost straddling Crystal, her long legs on either side of Crystal while her pale arms were strung Crystal’s neck, her tanned arms placed around Gigi’s waist. Gigi’s breath caught in her chest as she felt the heat radiate from Crystal and her heart pounded as she looked into her eyes.

‘How about we just do this?’ Crystal asked, placing one of her hands on Gigi’s cheek and pulling her in gently, their lips finally touching after what felt like an eternity.

Gigi moaned into the kiss almost as soon as she felt Crystal’s perfect lips touch hers, she couldn’t help it – this is what she had dreamed about for weeks. She deepened the kiss, her tongue slipping in and her grip on Crystal’s hair tightening. Now it was Crystal’s turn to do the moaning. _Perfect, amazing, flawless_ Gigi Goode was kissing her and it felt so fucking good.

The continued kissing under the backdrop of the starry sky, changing it up and becoming more and more intense. Gigi had started to gently move her hips as she straddled Crystal, not being able to help it as Crystal’s tongue moved along her lips and back against her own tongue, occasionally biting down on Gigi's bottom lip which made her moan and grind her hips even more. She pulled tightly on Crystal’s mullet, not wanting to hurt her, although the harder she pulled the more Crystal seemed to moan. They were breathing more heavily now, ignoring their natural instinct to come up for air.

As Gigi was just about to push Crystal onto her back, they felt a raindrop fall right onto their cheeks. Suddenly, all at once and without any warning, rain began to fall. Finally breaking the humidity of the past few days, but absolutely killing the moment. Gigi sighed in frustration while Crystal laughed, of course this would happen. Maybe it was for the best, before they started actually fucking on the roof of their hotel.

Gigi’s lips were fuller now, probably from Crystal biting down on her bottom lip while they kissed and Gigi pulled at her hair. She blushed, feeling almost embarrassed at how much she was moaning into Crystal’s mouth and moving her hips, clearly desperate to recreate the moaning she had heard from Crystal’s room that morning.

‘As much as I would love to continue this on the roof, in the rain…’ Crystal said as she pulled Gigi up from the ground and into a hug, her clothes already feeling incredibly damp, ‘I don’t want either of us to get sick from being out in the rain at a midnight, this is a competition after all’ she half joked, squeezing her arms around Gigi and taking her in face in her palms again.

Gigi sighed in agreement, pulling Crystal back into a gentler kiss than before.

They walked very carefully on the fire escape in the rain, and Crystal started to come back down to earth and realise how much trouble they would get into if they were found on the roof.

As they got to the 6th floor, Gigi pushed the door to the corridor open, climbing down first before turning back and putting her hand out for Crystal to hold as she climbed off the flimsy stairs.

Crystal chuckled softly, ‘we really shouldn’t be doing this y’know’, although her cheeky smile would suggest that she thought the opposite.

Gigi rolled her eyes and smirked at Crystal who looked more gorgeous than she ever had, covered in rain and lips pinker than usual. 

‘I know maybe kissing your competition isn’t advised when you’re on drag race’ Gigi said as she pulled Crystal back into the hotel, bringing her wet body so close to Crystal that she swore she could feel Crystal’s heart pounding against her chest.

‘But it feels so good to be bad, doesn’t it?’ Gigi smiled up at Crystal, both of them knowing that there was no coming back from this, but deciding that it felt too good to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it was long but I hope it was worth it? I'm really enjoying writing about Crystal and Gigi and can't wait to share more of what I've imagined them getting up to :) let me know your thoughts!xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is my first drag fic and I haven't written fiction in a long time so if it's a bit messy and all over the place, bare with me! More chapters are to come...  
> Feedback and comments are welcomed :) thanks for reading!


End file.
